Crush
by batman-defeats-all
Summary: There were not many things that could distract Tim on his way to class. Seeing one of the girls that were part of the group of civilians he helped save from alien abduction in the hallway, however, was enough to do just that. Tim/Steph
1. Chapter 1

**... I could not resist. At all.**

**I do not own anything. Except for the random 'Lindsy' girl. I needed some random girl, so I made her up. So I do own her. I don't own anything else, though.  
**

There were not many things that could distract Tim on his way to class.

Seeing one of the girls that were part of the group of civilians he helped save from alien abduction in the hallway, however, was enough to make him right back towards his still-open locker. Pretending to be looking for a book, he listened to the girl's friend talk with her.

"How was your trip to Star City, Steph?"

The girl, known only as 'Steph', laughed slightly as her friend stopped at her locker only three away from Tim's own to get her stuff for the next class.

"It sort of sucked, Lindsy."

"How so?"

"I kid you not when I say that I, along with a bunch of other people, almost got kidnapped by aliens."

"Like those Reach guys that made contact?"

"You are not going to believe this, but they _were_ the Reach!"

"You're making stuff up now, Steph. Those aliens are good!"

"Believe what you want, you weren't almost experimented on."

Tim was rather glad that not everyone blindly believed the Reach's lies. Even if they were the abductees.

"If you were 'kidnapped by the Reach', what are you doing here?"

"We were saved by superheroes, of course."

"What, like Batman and Superman?"

"Nah, none of them. There weren't many I recognized, but I saw Nightwing, Robin, and Batgirl."

"Sure you did, Steph."

"I'm not lying!"

Lindsy stood up, her books in hand, and closed the locker. The two slowly started walking towards their classroom.

"So, was there anything good out of your trip?"

Tim was able to see a small smirk on 'Steph''s lips.

"Well, I noticed that Robin is kind of cute."

Despite only being kneeling, the surprise of hearing that from the girl caused Tim lose his balance for a moment, leaving him sprawled on the floor of the hallway.

Directly in the way of Lindsy and 'Steph'.

"Get out of our way, nerd," Lindsy growled out as Tim started to push himself up.

"Don't be a jerk, Linds!" her companion exclaimed, bending over to see if Tim was alright.

"He's a freak. He skipped a couple of grades, is a _mathalete_, and is just another Bruce Wayne charity case. The only reason he's even at the school is because the old man probably felt guilty after the last one died. Or he just thought not having a kid for too long would ruin his image."

While Tim tried to not let the last comment hurt him, and was failing rather badly, the girl bent down next to him popped up, her blond hair scattering with the swift movement and her blue eyes being filled with fire.

"Those are cruel things to say, Lindsy. Maybe you should just leave him alone."

Lindsy glanced at Tim in disgust, then looked full on at her friend, horror filled surprise evident on her features. Eventually, she just shook her head.

"I will never understand you, Stephanie Brown."

She then stepped around Tim, moving down the hallway towards her classroom. Rolling her eyes, Stephanie bent down to Tim's level again, a single hand outstretched.

"Want some help up?"

He grabbed the hand, allowing her to heft him up.

"The name's Stephanie. What's yours?

Looking at her fully, Tim found he couldn't speak. Somehow he hadn't noticed during the rescue mission just how... gorgeous the girl was. Her golden locks, bright blue eyes, the kind expression... all so perfect...

"You do have a name, right?"

Blinking hard, Tim managed to stammer out an answer.

"T-Tim. Tim Drake."

"Are you really Bruce Wayne's kid?"

Shuffling slightly, Tim responded.

"Yeah, I live with Bruce..."

"Don't listen to Lindsy. She's just jealous because Wayne Enterprises is bigger then her dad's company."

"I'm used to it, so I'm rather good at ignoring it..."

Stephanie frowned lightly.

"That's... not right."

"A lot of things aren't right in this world. One just has to accept that."

"I don't think we should have to... You want to hang out after school?"

"Wait... What?"

"I was going to go to the mall with Lindsy, but she's obviously not the best of friends. You seem a lot more interesting, anyway. Mathalete? I've always thought that sounded fun. You know the coffee shop across the street?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Want to meet there after after the last class to talk?"

"S-sure! That sounds awesome!"

She smiled as she started walking away.

"See you then, Tim!"

Then she was gone, and he could only stand there, wondering how he managed to have such good luck.

That is, until the bell rang.

Hopefully he wouldn't get a detention for being late or running in the hall, since he was going to be busy after school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Birthday to YJ Dick!**

**It is December 1st. Therefore, it is Dick's birthday! (Check the tie-in issues)  
**

**... So I update a story about Tim. Wooow... He'd want his brother to be happy, anyway...  
**

**I do not own Young Justice.  
**

"You're going to pick me up a little bit later today, Dick."

Tim was speaking to Dick on his phone, classes finally over in what seemed like one of the longest days ever. Stuffing his books into his backpack, the teen listened to his adopted brother respond.

"Any particular reason for that?"

"I have... arrangements with a... friend."

There was a silence for a moment, before Dick spoke again.

"Wait... Last time I asked about friends at school, you said that your classmates all had no interest in ever interacting with you beyond trying to be your partner for projects. When exactly did this change?"

"... Today."

There was a chuckle from the young man.

"Well, there is an answer. Where are you going?"

"The coffee shop across from the school."

"Okay, call me when you're done. Should I tell Bruce?"

"That... may be best..."

"Kay. See you later, little bro'."

Tim stuck the phone in his pocket as he grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder. Swiftly closing the locker, he turned towards the nearest exit.

Only to be met with the chest of a much older boy, others standing around. Tim had to tilt his head upward to even see the face of the senior who was blocking his path.

"Well, if it isn't little Timmy," the older teen drawled out, a smirk on his lips.

"Would you please get out of my way?" he mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Not until I get that paper you offered to do for me, Timmy."

"I didn't offer you anything. Would you just get out of the way? I have to get going."

Tim tried to walk past them, but the main boy's large hand was soon pushing him back.

"What's the rush? Your big brother waiting for you outside? Can't the circus freak understand that some of your _friends _just wanted to catch up with you?"

Tim wished he could fight back as himself when the teen grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him a couple feet into the air. Fiercely shutting his eyes, expecting pain to overcome him, he instead heard an angelic voice screaming angrily.

"Hey! I need Tim here intact if we're going to hang out! Would you please put the boy down?"

Opening his eyes slightly, Tim saw the shock on all the older boys' faces. He was almost as surprised when he was gently put down.

"You actually want to hang with this dweeb?" the leader asked, obviously perplexed as he looked from the very pretty Stephanie to Tim.

"Yes, I do. Now, if you excuse us..."

Stephanie then grabbed Tim's left arm, and started literally pulling his towards the door, leaving the still confused boys behind them.

She let go of him once they were out of the school building, and the two headed towards the crosswalk to walk to the coffee shop.

"So, am I always going to have to save you from random jerks?"

"... Today has been a bit worse then usual..."

"Do they bother you often?"

"Those guys... a couple other groups... I've just learned to ignore them..."

They were nearly to the cafe, but Stephanie could not drop the topic.

"Why haven't you told anyone? I know you've got Mr. Wayne, and those guys mentioned an older brother. I'm sure they would be willing to help you."

Tim couldn't stop himself from rubbing his suit arm nervously.

"Bruce and Dick are always so busy, and I don't want to worry them over nothing."

Stephanie stared at him, concern evident on her features.

"This isn't nothing, Tim."

Tim fished some money out of his pocket as they got into line for coffee.

"Just forget it, okay? Let's just have some fun. I'll pay for the drinks."

The girl still seemed a bit worried, but decided to drop it for the moment, and let him pay for her mocha. They were soon sitting.

"So, you have an older brother? What's he like?"  
"Dick is really awesome. He's always making some goofy joke, or just being just plain obnoxious, but he really cares about anyone he's close to. He can be a bit overprotective sometimes, but then again, so can Bruce..."

As Tim started drifting off, obviously thinking about something serious, Stephanie brought him back.

"... Is his name really 'Dick'?"

Tim couldn't help but laugh at the question.

"It's short for Richard."

"Yeah, but aren't there other nicknames for 'Richard'? Why did he choose 'Dick'?"

"His parents really only ever called him that when he was growing up, so it sort of stuck, I guess."

"Oh... He's adopted also?"

"Yeah..."

The two were quiet for a moment, when Tim suddenly spoke out.

"I'm honestly surprised you didn't already know all this; we aren't exactly the least famous family..."

Stephanie shrugged.

"I don't really pay attention to the tabloids. Your family seems pretty freaking depressing, though. Is the multitude of dead parents the reason your brother and Mr. Wayne are so overprotective?"

Tim looked away as he answered.

"I guess maybe a bit, since they both miss their parents a lot... I think it is more about... Jason, though."

"Wait... Who?"

The boy sighed, his eyes closed as he responded.

"A little after Dick moved out to an apartment in Bludhaven, Bruce took in this boy from the streets named Jason. He and Dick... well, they were pretty close. Which is why it hurt him, hurt them both, so much when Jason was killed in one of the Joker's attacks on the city."

Stephanie could only stare.

"That-That's horrible! Wait... Was that what Lindsy was talking about when she mentioned 'the last one died'?"

"Yeah," Tim nearly mumbled, his eyes downcast.

"... You know what, our conversation keeps becoming freaking sad."

"Pretty much."

"Let's talk about something more fun... What is your favorite movie?"

The young teen could not help but let a small smile creep on his lips.

"I've always been partial to The Highlander. You?"

"Sliding Doors. I can't resist a good love story."

As their conversation continued on, the two found themselves laughing, smiling, and just having a good time.

They had no idea what was starting at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Young Justice.**

"So, how was your afternoon?" Dick asked as Tim climbed into the passenger seat of the car, tossing his backpack in the back seat.

"It was good," the teen answered, a small smile on his face.

"What's your new friend like?" Dick continued the conversation, despite also having to focus on pulling out of the spot where he had parked and back onto the road.

"Well, she's pretty-"

"Whoa, whoa, hold it right there. Your new friend is a _girl who is pretty_?" Dick interrupted, a mix of fake and and quite real shock in his voice.

"Yes, Stephanie is a girl, and I was _going to say_ she is pretty _funny_."

"... Is she pretty, though?"

Tim blushed as he answered.

"... Yeah, she is... rather attractive."

Dick gave a large smile and whistled obnoxiously.

"How'd you get a pretty girl as a friend? Last you talked about school, it sounded like you were at the bottom of the social pyramid."

"... Weren't you in a similar situation when you were at the Academy, yet still had Babs?"

It was this time Dick who blushed.

"Well- That was different. Babs was a Mathalete also, plus the Commish and Bruce are friends. Since your Mathalete team has no girls, that does not qualify as similar at all. So, how'd you meet her?"

Looking out the window, Tim answered.

"I kind of... fell in front of one of her friends in the hallway, who got angry and called me a nerd, which was normal. But Stephanie told her friend to not be so mean, and her friend, Lindsy, tried to explain why I wasn't worth the time..."

Dick nodded for Tim to continue as his voice started to trail off, while attempting to keep his own blood pressure low at the thought of students being unkind to his genius little brother...

"Well, Stephanie flat out told Lindsy she was being cruel, and she went off in a huff. Apparently Stephanie had made plans to hang out with Lindsy after school, but no longer wished to, so she asked if she could spend the afternoon with me instead."

"So you just met a girl at the coffee shop... And didn't tell me you were pretty much having a date?"

"It wasn't a date! I barely know her..." Tim didn't mention that he hadn't exactly met Stephanie there, and instead was pretty much rescued by her and then dragged to the cafe. As he had told the girl, Dick didn't need to know... He was worried enough about him to begin with...

"So! Since Bruce is at that big party tonight, he said you would be staying with me tonight! Anything in particular you want to do?"

In the past, he would have asked to go to Mount Justice. Of course, that was no longer an option now...

Then he remembered the scrapbooks that Dick was always trying to show him...There was one of Dick and his family, one of the young man's early memories with Bruce, one with the original Team, there was even one with pictures of Jason... He had never wanted to see the faded faces, so many of them lost forever, so he had never allowed Dick to show him the books...

"Are you still willing to show me those old photo albums?"

The smile that radiated off of Dick's face as he turned down the road towards Bludhaven made any possible negative feelings so very worth it.

When Dick dropped Tim off at school the next day, he noticed that the boy literally rushed into the building, staring at the ground and avoiding any groups of students. He knew that Tim was not popular; it wasn't surprising, he hadn't been either, and Jason had been known as the scum of the school. However, being unpopular and being afraid to even look other students in the eye were completely different things.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Grayson?"

Dick was interrupted from his thoughts by the clear voice of a teenage girl. Looking down, surprised, he was even more shocked to see he recognized the girl from the rescue mission in Star City.

"Yeah. Why do you want to know?" He manged to answer calmly.

"I'm a friend of Tim's, and I thought that there was... well, something you should know."

Tim's only friend was a girl that almost got kidnapped by aliens. How was that not at all surprising?

"So you're Stephanie, huh? What do you want to tell me?"

The girl looked at the ground, her blond hair covering her face, before she took a deep breath and answered.

"He said it wasn't important, but it really is... There are some jerks that are bothering Tim. I only saw one group of seniors, but apparently there are more. He really seems convinced that you and Mr. Wayne are too busy for him to tell you, but if this keeps up he might get really hurt, and-"

"You did the right thing," Dick interrupted, smiling lightly at the girl in encouragement. "Thank you for telling me, Stephanie."

"Can you tell him that it was the school that told you or something? I just met him, and he seems really cool, and I don't want to lose his trust before I really get to know him..."

"Don't worry, he won't know you told me. I think it is best I go inform the school counselor about what you told me..."

As Dick started walking towards the building, Stephanie walked along with him.

"Shouldn't I show you where it is?"

"No need. I went to this school also; unless it has changed in the past couple years, it should be exactly where it was before."

"... You remember where the counselor office is?"

"I got sent there all the time; I had bruises from my own stupid recklessness, so people thought Bruce was abusing me, I got bullied, random awards, the norm."

Stephanie did not think that sounded very normal, but did not comment.

"Oh, and I got sent to talk to the counselor about Jason constantly because Bruce was almost always busy and Jay got in trouble almost everyday..."

She decided it was most likely best to not comment on the dead teen that was just mentioned as well.

"Even if you know where it is, I will need to explain what I saw to the counselor, so I should come anyway..."

Soon they were at the door to the office, which Dick opened, giving a dramatic bow.

"You first, my lady."

Stephanie had to resist the urge to giggle as she entered. It was now very clear why Tim said his brother was awesome; he was hilarious, and extremely caring.

"I need to speak with Ms. Linal," Dick interrupted her thoughts by speaking with the woman at the front desk.

"She's in her office, Richard," the receptionist did not even look up from the computer as she answered.

"How did she know your name? That lady almost never remembers names! She even forgot the principal's name once!" Stephanie whispered as they headed down the quiet hallway.

"I told you; I used to come here near daily!"

They were soon in front of the door.

"Well, here we go!" Dick knocked on the door.

**I have no idea where all the references to Jason is coming from... One accidentally snuck its way into the first chapter, and now it seems like a subplot... Baa... I thought I could do ONE story that has nothing to do with Jason... Apparently not... I swear, he forces his way into these stories... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy return of Young Justice!**

**I do not own said show. At all. There would be more Jason, Tim, and Steph if I did. And Damian would probably join the show, also.  
**

**... And Dick would be even more focused on than usual..,.  
**

**Okay, point is I don't own show.  
**

"Richard? I don't remember calling you..." The counselor, Ms. Linal, said, surprised, when the two entered her office.

"I got news from Stephanie here that there were some people who have been bothering Timmy. Obviously, I came to talk to you right away."

"If this is the case, of course I shall be willing to speak with you, appointment or not. Should I call Mr. Wayne?"

"No, he left for a business trip this morning," Dick hastily answered, with one of many excuses as to why Bruce wasn't there. He and Tim had been using them constantly, even while talking alone in public. If someone questioned why Tim was staying at Dick's apartment instead of Wayne Manor... Well, since no one could know Bruce was sort of in space, excuses were used constantly.

"Ahh, so just you again. And Ms. Brown, it seems."

"Yes, ma'am," the girl muttered as Dick's eyes widened in recognition. Stephanie Brown was a girl that Bruce had given a scholarship to Gotham Academy so she could have a chance at a better life... because her dad was Cluemaster. How was it that Tim's only non-hero friend... was the daughter of a villain?

Admittedly, now he couldn't stop comparing the girl to Artemis in his head. Would have to put those thoughts to the side for now...

"What did you see involving Tim, Stephanie?" Ms. Linal asked, leaning further into his desk.

"There were these seniors about doing some paper for them. When he tried to get away, one of them lifted him into the air. I kind of started yelling at them to leave him alone at that point..." Stephanie started to trail off, his hand rubbing the back of her neck.

"Could you tell me their names so they can join this little conversation?" the counselor would look perfectly calm and collected to most, but Dick could tell she was really quite tense. Having known the woman for years, though, he did not need an explanation as to why; she hated bullying with a fiery passion. It was one reason why, despite Jason having getting sent to the counselor nearly everyday for fighting bullies, he rarely got a real punishment.

Stephanie quietly said the names of the boys, but Dick didn't listen, honestly not caring who they were. If he really needed to know their names, he could ask someone later. Right now, the only reason he would even want to see some bullying seniors was because they had set their sights on his little brother.

"Not surprising," Ms. Linal muttered, turning away for a moment to call the boys to the office. A tight smile was on her face as they sat awkwardly, waiting for the four seniors to arrive. When they eventually entered, confusion was clear on each face, but they soon paled upon seeing Dick.

Dick recognized them. They had been in the same grade as Jason.

And had bullied him constantly.

He could not contain the hate-filled glare that he sent at the boys.

"Richard, I assume you remember Billy, Charlie, Jack, and Cameron?"

"Yes," his teeth were clenched as he responded.

"And boys, I assume you remember Mr. Grayson?"

They all nodded slowly,looking a bit scared. That is, until the biggest one, who Dick was pretty was Billy, noticed Stephanie sitting behind the young man.

"You little snitch!" he snarled out, before suddenly realizing that Dick and Ms. Linal were standing right there, and had just heard him pretty much admit to the still-unnamed crime.

"Do you know why you and your friends are here, Billy?" Ms. Linal asked, looking over her silver glasses at the teen.

"Ummm... no?" The attempt to show false innocence was so obviously faked that even his friends flinched when he spoke.

"Miss Brown told me you were not being very kind to Tim Drake. Is this true?"

"B-Billy was just asking for some help on homework!" Another stuttered out, though Dick really did not care enough to know which one it was.

"By 'help' you mean trying to get him to write your whole damn paper, right?" Stephanie snarled out in response.

"Is this true, boys?" The question managed to be cool and collected in tone.

"N-no! I just wanted some help!"

"Well, these are two rather different stories."

"Why can't ya just give us the benefit of the doubt?"

The teacher smiled bitterly at the question.

"Maybe I could, if this was the first time you had been reported with bullying behavior. In fact, this isn't even the first time against adopted sons of Bruce Wayne, is it?"

Dick's expression darkened at the reminder, and he soon was speaking.

"It seems you boys just can't leave my little brothers alone, huh?" His voice was quiet, but everyone in the room could hear him. There was no answer.

"Why don't we call Tim down to see what he has to say on the situation, hmm?"

While Stephanie looked a bit panicked while the call was being made, Dick placing a hand on her shoulder was enough to calm her down.

When the door opened a small amount, Tim slipped through silently. He first saw with widened eyes the seniors, who were all scowling at him, but he then saw Dick and nearly dashed to his brother's side. He didn't even notice Stephanie until he was sitting next to Dick.

"Why do you want to see me, Ms. Linal?" Tim asked in a quiet voice.

"According to Stephanie, these boys were exhibiting inappropriate and violent behavior towards you. Is this true?"

Tim could feel the glares at his back, practically daring him to say 'yes' and see what would happen. He was about to deny the claim when he looked at Dick and Stephanie.

And saw their encouraging smiles and pleading eyes.

"... Yes. I-I wouldn't write papers for them..."

The young teen felt terror when he saw hatred in the oldest student's eyes.

"That little freak is lying!" Billy yelled out angrily.

"Somehow I doubt that, since you called him a 'freak' in the same sentence as your rebuttal."

Billy froze at the words, but soon let his whole body show the anger he was feeling.

"Is it really my fault that Wayne keeps adopting absolute weirdos? This brat is some sort of genius kid, Grayson came from the freaking _circus_, and Todd-"

"Don't you dare speak another word," Dick suddenly growled out, standing slightly. "You can try to twist Timmy's strengths into insults (though you are failing at it), you can mock where I came from, but I will not allow you to even attempt to insult Jay."

Ms. Linal, who had been swiftly typing at her computer, turned back to the group.

"You four can go to the office now. I reported the incident, along with this one, and would say you are now the principal's issue. The smallest punishment you can expect is a suspension. If it was up to me, it would be expulsion. Now, scoot. I need to speak with Mr. Grayson."

The four boys seemed shocked at the words, but shuffled out nonetheless.

"You two can go back to class now,"

Tim and Stephanie stood up, and walked out the door. After striding past the secretary and back into the hallway, Stephanie turned to the boy.

"I know you didn't want me to tell, but it seemed really important, and-"

"I know, I know..."

She had not expected to have Tim agree with her.

"... Well, yes, your brother needed to know."

Tim sighed, a small smile on his face and his dark blue eyes rolling.

"Since Dick will now never stop bothering me about you, it'd be best if he just got to know you flat out. W-want to join us at the movie theater tonight? We-we're going to see Les Mis..."

Stephanie grinned, not noticing the nervous stuttering.

"Ohh, I love that musical! I would love to!"

They reached Tim's classroom, so they parted ways, a light blush very much on Tim's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**... Here's the update that should have came months ago...**

**I do not own Young Justice or any related characters.**

"So, how'd the rest of the day go?" Dick asked nonchalantly as Tim entered his car, throwing his backpack in the back seat.

"It went well, I suppose," Tim answered quietly, slipping his seat belt into place.

"You excited for the movie tonight?"

"... Yes,"

"You're going to love it," Dick started ranting, not even looking at Tim, who was awkwardly starring out the window. "When it first came out, I had to drag Babs to it, because she is always hesitant when it comes to musicals, but by the end we were both freaking weeping, because freaking Les Mis, Tim, freaking Les Mis. I'm so glad it was re-released, there just isn't the same feeling on a television, even one as big as Bruce's. This is gonna-"

"I invited Stephanie," Tim whispered, causing Dick's words to halt instantly.

"... You what?" Tim could hear both slight confusion and extreme excitement in his older brother's voice.

"I invited Stephanie to the movie tonight!" he snapped, his cheeks turning a deep red shade.

Dick starred at him for a moment, before a grin slowly grew on his face.

"You have a date," he whispered happily, eyes sparkling.

"MY BABY BROTHER HAS A DATE!"

"Dick, drive forward before the chauffeurs behind us decide to murder you!" Tim hissed through clenched teeth, both attempting to change the topic and honestly save Dick from the drivers behind them who looked ready to butcher his older brother.

"This is so exciting!" Dick squealed as he drove forward and away from the school, heading towards the manor.

"It is honestly not that big a deal, Dick, we are just friends who are going to see a movie together-"

"An extremely emotional movie that she may want someone to clutch and cry into the shoulder of while watching!" Dick nearly squealed in excitement.

"... What?"

"You just have to look out for Enjoras. That jerkface may steal your thunder, with his strong leadership skills and stupid handsome face. Babs was just ranting about how great he was afterwards, and I almost didn't feel bad that he died..."

"Who?"

"This is gonna be amazing!" Tim honestly thought Dick was more excited than he was... Though, admittedly, he was mostly nervous.

"So, are we picking her up, or is she meeting us there?" Tim suddenly froze at the question.

"... Tim?"

"We need to get the school directory out right now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimSteph for the win~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, you will not believe what happened today!"

Crystal Brown rolled her eyes as she finished putting away the last load of laundry.

"What would I never believe. Stephanie?" She yelled back down the staircase as she moved towards them to greet her daughter.

"You know that friend of mine that I said I was going to be helping out today with that bullying issue?"

"That one that you said, direct quoting here, was 'beyond adorable'?"

"Yes, Mom, that one."

"What about him?"

"Well," Stephanie dragged out the word, holding on the banister of the staircase and standing on one foot. "He asked me to come with him and his older brother to a movie tonight!"

Crystal rose an eyebrow as she walked down the stairs.

"As a friend or a date?"

"... He didn't really say, but..."

"But what?"

"It is totally a date,"

"You know, I thought you were completely infatuated with Robin,"

Stephanie snorted.

"Mom, Robin is a big shot superhero who saw me once. Tim's a cutie patootie who actually goes to my school and totally asked me on a date."

Now standing next to Stephanie, Crystal smiled warmly at her daughter's excitement.

"So, when is the date?"

Just as she opened her mouth, Stephanie froze, a look of confusion on her face.

"... Tim forgot to tell me when the freaking movie was."

Just as she finished the words, a ring could be heard from inside the kitchen.

"That might be him! I'll get it!" As soon as she finished speaking the words, Stephanie was dashing into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimSteph for the win~~~~~~~~~

"Aze, Baker, Beecher, Brown- Here it is, Tim! Crystal Brown, mother of Stephanie Brown!" Dick exclaimed happily as he found the name in the Gotham Academy directory, Tim pacing nervously on the carpet next to him.

"What's the number?" Tim asked nervously, nearly jumping on the directory as he reached for it, and was soon swiftly typing the number into his phone.

"Come on, Steph, pick up..." he muttered to himself as he started pacing again.

"Hello?" Tim nearly sighed in relief as Stephanie's melodic voice answered the call.

"H-hey Steph, I just realized I had forgotten to tell you what time the movie was! I-I'm sorry for any inconveniences that may have caused scheduling wise, as I'm sure you probably have much better things to do, seeing as it is a weekend-"

"Tim, you realize this movie is the only thing I have planned all weekend, right?"

"R-really? Well, I still apologize for my mistake. Now, the movie starts at the Gotham City Theater at 7:00. Would it be more convenient for us to pick you up, or for you to meet us there?"

"How 'bout you pick me up at 6:30? My mom will want to make sure your older brother can be a trusted chaperon and all."

"O-Oh, of course. There is no need to tell me your address, it is here in the directory, so I suppose I will be seeing you then!" Tim swiftly clicked the 'end call' button, gulping nervously.

"Your romance skills are far beyond those of my own! How such youth is so skilled I will never know!"

"Shut up, Dick! Okay, so I did need a little help, you happy?"

"Your smooth voice must have swept Miss Brown off her feet when you spoke those first few words! I have never seen such grace!"

"You can stop now."

"There wasn't a single stutter! It is shocking that you two are not yet engaged!"

"Okay, okay, I sucked! I should have gotten your help with the call, because I have literally no experience with this."

"Annnndd now I am happy!"

Dick stood from his spot next to the mantle, and punched Tim lightly on the shoulder.

"Come on, Romeo. Let's get you ready for your date."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TimSteph for the win~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Crystal heard the click of the phone being placed back on the receiver, Stephanie raced up the staircase.

"Tim is going to be here in like two hours I have to get ready now!"

Stephanie's door soon slammed, and there was silence, only to be interrupted moments later by a yell.

"Mom, where's my eggplant dress!?"


End file.
